Captain Scarlet: Spectrum's Light
by John Hawkman
Summary: Late at night, on Captain Blue's lonely patrol of cloudbase, he comes across one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy. Will this help earth in their war with the mysterons? Or is there more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Captain Scarlet: Spectrum's Light

Spectrum Headquarters, late twenty-first century…

Late night shifts at Cloudbase were never easy. Captain Blue stood at Lieutenant Green's desk, on his third coffee. Colonel White had gone to bed. Captain Scarlet had been on his shift for a while, but was now asleep. The Angels might be awake; they all had to take their annual flight exams tomorrow. Captain Blue got up, and began walking towards the Angel's quarters. Then he stopped. Captain Scarlet had once gone in there; they did not like to be interrupted. Well, Symphony wouldn't mind. Captain Blue refilled his coffee cup, and sat back down. Maybe he could wake the colonel, listen to a few war stories. Perhaps he could spill his coffee on the desk, get the repair guy up for a bit. Maybe he could get Lieutenant Green to come in, explain how to work the console.

"I'd do anything to talk to someone…" Captain Blue muttered

Suddenly, the radar screamed, showing an object approaching Cloudbase. Captain Blue saw the monitor; there was a flaming green ship approaching Cloudbase. There was an odd shape on it, a circle in the middle of two lines. It could easily be a Mysteron attack.

"Computer, activate emergency program Delta-95!" Captain Blue demanded

He ran over to Colonel White's command console, and two tubes came out of the armrests. Blue wrapped his hands around them, and it recognized his fingerprints. Cloudbase ascended several feet, and dodged the incoming craft. The ship went flying over to the ground, crashing. There was a green flame surrounding it. The fire was in the same shape of the symbol on the ship.

Captain Blue burst into Captain Scarlet's room. To Blue's surprise, he was sitting on the ground, playing solitaire.

"Adam," Captain Scarlet got up.

"There's been a crash," Captain Blue said, "I need to investigate it, but someone has to monitor my post."

"OK…" Captain Scarlet adjusted his uniform, "I'll take over."

"Good. Stay on the radio."

Moments later, Captain Blue was heading towards the ground, using his power jetpack.

"Captain Blue to Captain Scarlet," he said, "Approaching danger zone."

"S.I.G."

Suddenly, one of the jetpack's coolant tanks ruptured, and burnt through Captain Blue's straps. He slid right out of the harness, and started falling to the ground. Then, all of a sudden, a new jetpack appeared on his back, completely green. He descended to the ground, and into the center of the fire. There was a large spaceship there, with the side door opened. Captain Blue walked inside, and gasped. On the ground was a man in a black and green suit. He was purple skinned and bald.

"Adam Svenson…" the man said

"You speak English!" Captain Blue gasped

"No…the ring translates it…you must…take it."

The alien's ring slid off his finger, and in hovered in front of Captain Blue's hand. When he slid it over his finger, the Spectrum uniform changed to a green and black suit, with the circle and two lines symbol on the chest.

"You are now a Green Lantern…one of the protectors of the universe…"

The alien died, and the ship and flames disappeared. Captain Blue stood there in the strange suit and the ring in his hand, and a strange lantern that had survived the crash.

One week later…

Captain Blue still hadn't told anyone about the ring. He had practiced with it at night, learning how to focus his willpower to create objects out of solid light. The costume could easily disappear and then reappear, which was convenient for him. Captain Blue was contemplating whether to tell Captain Scarlet as they were on a mission. The two of them were in a Spectrum Jet, flying towards Brazil. The latest Mysteron threat had revealed their intentions to destroy the Iguacu Falls Hydroelectric Dam.

"It never gets any easier with them," Captain Scarlet remarked, "I'm glad we've been able to stop them, but sometimes I worry what would happen if we failed. What would that do to us?"

"True, if only we could find what makes them tick; their one weakness."

The jet touched down, and the two of them made their way to the dam. Chief Engineer Sanchez greeted them.

"Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue," he said, shaking their hands, "It's good to meet you; I don't quite understand the threat."

"It's the Mysterons," Captain Scarlet said, "They are a supernatural force, dedicated to wiping out humanity, as an act of revenge."

"I see…can I show you around?"

Sanchez led them to a room filled with white pods.

"This is where the power is stored," he explained, "It has to be kept under constant surveillance, since any increase or decrease of power would be dangerous."

"This is probably the area the Mysterons will target," Captain Blue said, "Sanchez, I suggest you place a strong guard around here."

"I already have," Sanchez took out a packet of cigarettes, "Would you excuse me? I have to have a smoke."

"Go right ahead," Captain Scarlet replied

Sanchez stepped outside, onto the balcony overlooking the water. Leaning on the rail, he lit his cigarette, and smoked it. It was good to have that kind of relief; there was the stress on him from the budget crisis, and now this Mysteron business. He enjoyed his daily smoke breaks. In fact, he enjoyed them so much that he didn't notice a pair of green circles hovering on the concrete below him. But he did notice the concrete cracking and the railing he was leaning on falling down, taking him with it…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two…

Mysteron Sanchez walked back into the room, and directly to the control panel.

"Is everything alright?" Captain Scarlet asked

"Fine," Sanchez replied, "I just have to…"

Captain Scarlet lifted his hand up to his head. He had suddenly gotten a headache. Captain Blue saw that his ring was flashing: a sign of danger. Blue lifted up his ring, and energy beams formed brick walls around the pods, and the control panel.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet gasped

"I found this ring in that ship crash," Captain Blue explained, "Look what it can do!"

"You are no normal earthman," Sanchez said, "But never mind. We have a backup plan…"

Sanchez ran outside, and gripped onto the rails. Captain Blue whipped out his Spectrum pistol, and shot the man's arm. He let go off the rails, and fell to the water.

"Good shooting," Captain Blue said

"Wait a minute…" Captain Scarlet said, "Remember the time Captain Brown…"

There was a loud explosion, and the dam ruptured. Water came splashing out, and was heading towards the nearby village. Captain Blue lashed his ring out, and formed a giant coffee pot, which took in all the water.

"Stay focused," he told himself, "Think of a giant door, big enough to cover a dam…the size of…no not Cloudbase, think of…"

A door the size of a building covered the hole in the dam. Captain Blue breathed a sigh of relief, but stayed focused.

"We'll need to get building teams here," Captain Blue said

He formed a pair of giant hands, and scooped up several rocks; he smashed them together, and formed a convenient block. He then picked up some metal girders, and fused the block in.

Back at Cloudbase…

"Incredible," Colonel White said, "You had this for a week, you knew its powers, but you didn't tell anyone?"

"Well, sir, I don't think it had anything to do with you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, the man specifically gave it to me. He knew my name, and gave it to me."

"All the same, you had an alien encounter. For all you know, he could have been a Mysteron agent."

"Colonel White, you're right. Can we just focus on what's going to happen?"

"I suppose we must," Colonel White's console revolved round to the map of the world, "We suspect that the Mysterons may be stationing troops in hidden garrisons all around the earth. Using your power ring abilities…"

"Green Lantern."

"Very well, your 'Green Lantern' powers, we need you to investigate them."

"I could create a satellite to monitor them."

Captain Blue lifted up his ring, and tried to form a satellite, when the ring sparked. It was out of power.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Colonel White asked

"It needs charging. Hold on a minute."

Captain Blue walked to his room, and took the lantern out from a box under his bed. He walked back out to the control room, and placed it on his chair.

"Everyone watching?" he asked

Symphony leaned in closer. Colonel White stood back, and Captain Scarlet just stood there. Captain Blue cleared his throat.

"In brightest day," he recited, "In blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might…"

Sparks were flying around, and being pulled into the ring.

"Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" Captain Blue yelled

Lightning bolts were now shooting into the ring. They stopped, and Captain Blue got up. A healthy green aura surrounded him.

"That is incredible!" Colonel White said, "Where did you learn that oath?"

"From the comic books, sir. I read my grandfather's Green Lantern series whenever we went to visit him."

"I'm sorry?" Colonel White asked

"Wait, Adam," Symphony said, "This was the same Green Lantern? I thought…"

"No," Captain Blue said, "I think the writer of the series must have been into space or something. I mean…"

"Captain Blue, this is very serious." Colonel White said, "We must run some tests…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three…

The tests confirmed the ring was of alien origin, and had never been on earth before. The doctor had asked Captain Blue to see if someone else could use the ring. Blue had allowed others to try it on, but every time, the ring flew back to him. A week later, he had been called to an important meeting. All the Cloudbase personnel were there: Captain Scarlet, Captain Ochre, Captain Magenta, Captain Grey, Dr. Fawn, Lieutenant Green, Destiny Angel, Symphony Angel, Rhapsody Angel, Melody Angel, and Harmony Angel. Colonel White stood by his desk, preparing to brief the troops.

"Now, as you all know," he said, "Captain Blue has recently acquired rather extraordinary powers from a recent alien encounter. Now, what you don't know is…"

Colonel White switched on a monitor, revealing a Mysteron stronghold in what appeared to be Antarctica. It was built like a pyramid, with the two green circles painted on it.

"We believe this is how the Mysterons get their powers to earth," Colonel White said, "They are not as strong as we believe them to be. They can only use their reconstruction abilities within the planet they are on. However, when they took control of Captain Black, they were able to give him a specific order, to build this construct. When it was complete, they could broadcast their powers down to earth. But if we destroy it, then they won't be able to harm us again."

"Sir, couldn't the Mysterons attack us from the stronghold?" Symphony asked

"Yes, but that's where Captain Blue comes in. His ring can create an infinite number of vehicles for us, and operate for twenty-four straight hours. Tomorrow, the twelve of you will take a jet to Antarctica, and the attack will begin…"

The following day…

Captain Blue disembarked from the plane, wearing his Spectrum-issue fur coat. He carried his lantern, recharging every few minutes. The others were already out in the snow. Blue took a deep breath, and aimed his ring out. It created a large warehouse, which they entered. Inside, it was warm and there was no wind. In the distance, through the window, he could see the pyramid.

"OK, we need to start planning," Captain Blue said, "I need everyone to tell me what they want, so I can start imagining…"

An hour later, they were ready. The warehouse was filled with SPVs and Angel aircraft, along with machine gun-armed Spectrum saloon cars. There were also several hundred robot soldiers there. All the vehicles would be controlled by remote from the eleven computers in the warehouse, operated by the Spectrum members, excluding Captain Blue, who was watching everything on several TVs.

"OK," Captain Blue said, "Commencing attack…now!"

The Warehouse door opened, and all the SPVs came roaring out, followed by the Saloon cars. The Angel aircraft went flying overhead. The robots were all hanging onto the SPVs. Captain Blue kept looking at them on the screen, focusing his willpower on them…

The vehicles approached the pyramid. The SPVs were arming their missiles, and the robots were on foot, preparing to attack. The Angels were about to drop the deadliest weapons they had. But suddenly, they stopped working. Some of them even disappeared.

"Captain Blue!" Scarlet exclaimed

"I didn't do it!" Captain Blue replied, "I might have overdone the ring, or maybe…"

"This is the voice of the Mysterons…" said a deep voice, "Your attempts to destroy our Mysteron complex has been thwarted, earthmen…The false ring we gave you has given us all we need to know about Spectrum headquarters…prepare to be…"

"I was afraid this might happen!" Captain Scarlet said

He reached to his belt, and opened the buckle. Inside was a detonation device.

"I hid an electric bomb inside the secret compartment of the SPVs," Captain Scarlet explained, "Just in case anything went wrong."'

Captain Scarlet flicked the switch on his belt, but nothing happened. He tried it several times.

"I guess I'll have to detonate it at the spot." He decided

"But Captain," Captain Blue said, "That's suicide!"

"For you, yes…"

Captain Scarlet unfolded his backpack, revealing a jetpack.

"For me…I'll see you later."

Captain Scarlet smashed through the warehouse roof, and began making the journey towards the pyramid. It only took a few minutes, and he touched down in front of it, where the bomb was. Gingerly, he opened it up, and reconnected several wires. There was a great big flash…

Captain Blue looked at the area through his screen. Captain Scarlet lay on the snow, completely dead.

"No…" Captain Blue breathed, "It can't be…"

"We knew that the Mysterons were vulnerable to high voltage electricity," Symphony reminded, "But I never thought…"

"Wait a minute!" Dr. Fawn said, "He's getting up!"

Captain Blue looked at the screen again. Captain Scarlet was indeed moving.

"Yes!" Captain Blue grinned, "Humans one, Mysterons zero!"

Back on Cloudbase…

"Well Dr. Fawn, I've read your report," Colonel White said, "Captain Scarlet's human physiology let the Mysteron powers regenerate him. But one thing I don't understand; Captain Scarlet, how did you know the ring would fail?"

"Well, Sir, we did a test," Captain Scarlet explained, "In the comics, the Green Lantern ring could not work on yellow objects, so we several tests. We tried it on every yellow object on Cloudbase, and it still worked."

"Right but…uh…" Colonel White wasn't sure how to say it, "I remember…"

"What are you trying to say Colonel?" Lieutenant Green asked

"Facing the fear of parallax meant that some GLs could overcome the fear. Also, in Superman Batman Generations it showed that Green Lantern Alan Scott's fear of wood caused his ring's…"

Everyone was staring at Colonel White.

"I…also had a grandfather with a lot of comics." Colonel White admitted, "I was never big on the Green Lantern. Now The Flash…"

"You like The Flash?" Captain Blue grinned

"The original Flash, the Jay Garrick," Colonel White protested

"But still…"


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Captain Blue was on another late night watch, but this time he felt better. His original ring had been sent to Spectrum Research and Development, but he had ordered one from the back of a comic. It was plastic, with "Made in China" stamped on the back, but it still made him feel good, reminding him of the brief period of time when he was a superhero.

"Want some company?"

Captain Blue looked up, and saw Symphony Angel standing in front of him, in her pajamas.

"Paul told me how you get lonely," she said, "I brought you something."

She handed him a book. Captain Blue opened it up.

"Batman: In Darkest Knight," he grinned, "The story that shows what if Gotham's Darkest Knight had become a member of the intergalactic police force…"

"I'll be going," Symphony said

"Wait," Captain Blue called, "Do you want to…maybe, stick around and…read this with me?"

Symphony shrugged.

"Ok."

She took the seat next to him.

"Page one," Captain Blue read, "The Corps headquarters was on one of the oldest planets in the universe…"

Mars…

"Our main point of communication with earth has been destroyed…" said the Mysteron voice, "But we have learned from the earthmen. We will use their ideas to destroy them. Step forward, Captain Black…"

Captain Black walked into the Mysteron control room, looking terrifying with his black uniform and pitch-black eyes. Suddenly, his clothes were replaced with a black suit with a dark blue collar. A yellow ring appeared on his finger.

"Gone Captain Black…" the Mysteron voice said, "…arise, Sinestro…"

Captain Black looked out the window, and aimed his fist at the earth. Out of his hand came thousands upon thousands of weapons of mass destruction…

The end?


End file.
